Gracias por la cafeína
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: One shot.- Lo que comenzó como una tranquila salida de amigos, se convirtió en el despertar de un apasionado deseo frustrado. Gracias por la cafeína. // SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!, Coolaboración con Ali :D


_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. _

One shot.- Lo que comenzó como una tranquila salida de amigos, se convirtió en el despertar de un apasionado deseo frustrado. Gracias por la cafeína. // SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

**G**racias **p**or **l**a **C**afeína.

("Gracias por la cafeína"; **título provisional**)

Characters: Edward Cullen & Jasper Whitlock.  
**Rated: T**

**Do you Like Slash? Great. Read it. Do you hate the Slash? Just don't read it. Simple. Let's avoid the whole shit of critiques kinda "Iuuugh". Read it under your own risk! LOL.**

**¿Te gusta el Slash? Genial. Léelo. ¿Odias el Slash? Sólo no lo leas. Simple. Evitémonos toda la mierda de críticas tipo "Iuuugh". ¡Léelo bajo tu propio riesgo! XD**

**  
**  
Edward's POV

Me encontraba sentado en mi silla favorita en el estudio, lanzando bolas de papel por todas partes cada vez que las figuras me salían mal. Sólo se escuchaba en la estancia el continuo rozar del lápiz contra el papel cada vez que mi mano lo guiaba para dibujar los complicados trazos que me encontraba realizando.

Estaba tan concentrado intentando hacer un buen trabajo que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando entró, hasta que sentí sus húmedos labios besando mi cuello. Gracias a ese pequeño contacto, perdí el control sobre mi mano haciendo que ésta dibujara líneas no planeadas sobre la hoja y arruinara el dibujo, además de perforar levemente la hoja. Lo hice bola, como a los demás, y lo lancé al bote de la basura, ya desbordado de papeles.

-Maldita sea, Bella –gruñí por lo bajo mientras sacaba otra hoja de la carpeta que tenía a mi lado y la colocaba sobre el escritorio-. ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado. ¿Acaso no ves?

-Perdón. No pensé que te enfadarías –me dijo visiblemente arrepentida, aunque después su tono cambió a uno más seductor y apareció una sonrisilla traviesa en sus labios-. Pero creo que es obvio lo que quiero.

Y fue entonces que me fijé en cómo iba vestida. O mejor dicho, no-vestida, ya que creo que eso no cubría lo suficiente como para ser clasificada como ropa o algo semejante. Fruncí el ceño e hice una mueca. Así que hoy iba a ser una de esas noches. No esas por lo emocionante de la noche en sí, esas por las largas peleas que manteníamos antes de terminar en la cama. Genial, ¿no? Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, ella ya estaba sentada en mis piernas.

-¿Por favor? –ronroneó en mi oído.

Desesperado por salir de la situación, le pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la mente, lo cual fue una mala idea.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

Me miró confundida.

-Martes. ¿Por?

Oh vale. Martes. Era invierno. Era de noche. Necesitaba una mejor excusa para salir de ahí, y vaya si la tenía.

-Necesito un café –dije levantándome. Por mi brusco movimiento, Bella se cayó al piso de un sentón.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ouch! ¡Edward! ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! –Gruñí ante la mención de mi nombre completo- ¡Vuelve aquí, ahora!

La escuché maldecir y gritarme que volviera, pero no lo hice. Tomé mi abrigo y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

Mientras caminaba por la desolada calle, me percaté del paisaje. Estaba nevado, era invierno. Era un martes invernal. Maldita sea…

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, me encontré recordando esa noche, pero me obligué a mi mismo a dejar de hacerlo. Bloqueé mi mente mejor de lo que la había bloqueado jamás. No quería tener un gran problema asomando por mi pantalón.

Seguí caminando por la blanca calle, esquivando cualquier obstáculo que se me interpusiera –como bancas o árboles-, ignorando las personas que me miraban atontadas o a la nieve que comenzaba a caer poco a poco cubriendo todo con una capa más de polvillo blanco, hasta que llegué en un tiempo record al mismo maldito lugar de siempre. _¿Por qué sigo viniendo aquí? No puedo seguir así._

Después de entrar y recibir unos cuantos saludos que ignoré, caminé –casi troté- hasta la mesa más alejada del local, la misma de ese día, me senté y esperé que alguien viniera a tomar mi orden y no tuviera que ir yo a hacerlo. Dicho y hecho, una chica se acercó a mi mesa mirándome nerviosa. No le presté la menor atención y me dediqué a garabatear sobre una servilleta con el lapicero que encontré en mi bolsillo, intentando no dibujar su nombre o su número de teléfono, inclusive una caricatura suya hasta que habló.

-¿P… Puedo… Puedo tomar s… Puedo tomar su orden? –tartamudeó.

Oh, ya, ella era la camarera.

-Eh… Sí, claro. Dame un expresso bien cargado. Sin crema.

-Ahora te… se lo traigo –tragó saliva pesada y audiblemente y se fue.

Yo seguí "dibujando". Recordé entonces a Bella. Seguro que estaría enojada cuando llegara, pero ya se le pasaría. Siempre se le pasaba.

La camarera rara volvió y me entregó mi café. Supongo que esperaba algo a cambio, un autógrafo o al menos un "gracias", pero al ver mi falta de atención, se fue dejándome en paz al fin. Paz que no me duró mucho tiempo, ya que al ver la servilleta me di cuenta de que en el mínimo instante en el que me distraje para tomar mi bebida de las manos de esa chica, en lugar de seguir los patrones de mi nuevo dibujo, escribí el número telefónico de Jasper. Tendría que llamarlo después…

_¡Oh maldita sea, no de nuevo!_

Entonces, tuvo que pasar. Era inevitable, supongo, siempre pasaba. Apenas acerqué mis labios al borde de la taza de vidrio para dar el primer sorbo al café, comencé a recordar sin poder controlar mi mente…

_Todo coincidía con esa noche, exceptuando la hora. Salí de mi casa dando un portazo, con los gritos y reclamos de Bella de fondo. Instintivamente metí las manos a los bolsillos de mi abrigo para proteger mis manos del frío, y de paso encontré mi celular. Lo primero que vino a mi mente en ese instante fue llamar a Jasper._

-¿Edward? –mi amigo contestó dudoso el teléfono.

-No, idiota, Britney Spears –rodé los ojos.

-¿Enserio? Espera, ¿Por qué estás llamándome desde el celular de Edward? ¿Estás  
con él? ¿Dónde queda Bella? –se escuchaba la evidente confusión en su voz…

-Estúpido, claro que soy Edward. Y lo de Britney, ni que tuviera tanta suerte. Pero ese no es el punto. ¿Sales esta noche?

-¿Suerte? Oh, espera, ¿salir? ¿Se pelearon de nuevo? –Claro, conociéndome como me conocía, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba.

-Sí… Algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué pasó ahora?

-Nos enojamos. Me dijo que sería mejor que comenzara a hacer cosas más importantes que dibujar. Despreció mi arte. ¡Despreció mi arte! ¿Puedes creerlo? –bufé y el rió.

-Sus peleas se vuelven cada vez más estúpidas. Te dije que no te casaras, pero, ¿me hiciste caso? ¡Nooo! Tu corazón de enamorado te dijo que lo correcto era llegar al altar con Bella, porque era el amor de tu vida, y…

-Ya, ya entendí. ¿Sales o no?

-No te apures. Sí, vamos a algún lado. ¿Vienes a mi casa o nos vemos en otro lado?... –comencé a escucharlo incómodo.

-Voy para allá y decidimos que hacer, ¿sí?

Me respondió un ligero y rebuscado "Ok" y colgué. Me dirigí a su casa, a la cual mis pies me condujeron solo por inercia. En el camino, no podía dejar de pensar en él y en Bella. Hubo un extrañísimo momento en el que pensé algo como "Sí, tiene razón, Jasper es más sexy que Bella", pero me controlé al escuchar lo gay que sonaba eso. Al fin llegué a su casa, y toqué el timbre tres veces. Esperé.

Desde adentro se escuchó un correteo, objetos cayendo, un "¡Espera!" y varios ruidos más. Después salió Jasper, me sonrió y cerró la puerta con llave sin siquiera invitarme a pasar. Supuse que tenía prisa por irse.

-¿Qué hay?

-Ya sabes. ¿A dónde vamos ahora entonces? –le pregunté.

-No lo sé –comenzamos a pensar al tiempo que caminábamos, pisando la nieve y esparciéndola por todas partes. De repente, nos envolvió una ráfaga de aire helado que se coló por entre nuestros abrigos y nos hizo tiritar, a él más que a mí-. Tengo frío.

Me fijé bien en él. Traía un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, y arriba, una simple chamarra que se veía delgada.

-No es mi culpa que no te hayas puesto algo más grueso –le dije, y luego pensé en un rápido plan improvisado-. ¿Quieres ir por un café?

-Eh… de acuerdo, sí. Vamos.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al Starbucks más cercano. Nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada del establecimiento y esperamos.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden? –el chico que nos preguntó se veía confiado.

-Dame un expresso bien cargado, sin crema. ¿Tú qué quieres? –le pregunté a Jasper.

-¿Eh?... Ah, ya, lo mismo que él -el tipo asintió y se fue. Yo miré bien a mi amigo.

Se veía confundido.

-¿Qué tienes? –le pregunté.

-¿Ah? ¿Yo? No, nada… -parecía evasivo.

-Jasper…

-No, no, enserio, estoy bien.

-Ok –aunque no le creí, lo dejé pasar. Sabía que no podría hacerlo hablar si él no quería.

Trajeron los cafés y comenzamos a beberlos. Me di cuenta entonces que en todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí, Jasper me miraba a cada minuto, y cuando yo lo veía bajaba la vista. Extraño…

-Bien, Jasper, no te creo ni madres. ¿Qué mierda tienes?

-¡Nada! Déjame en paz, Edward.

Entonces estuve seguro de dos cosas. Primero, Jasper volvía a mentirme. Y segundo, estábamos muy juntos. Pero supongo que era normal. Digo, somos amigos. _**(N/T: "Tercero: estoy absoluta e irrevocablemente enamorado de él" ok no xD. No aún…)**___

-A mí no me engañas, Jasper. Ya, dime, que no muerdo.

Me miró apenado y pareció considerarlo durante un momento. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de repente se quedó callado y mirando directo a mi boca. Lo vi lamer sus labios. Aún más extraño…

-¿Qué? –le pregunté.

-Tienes un bigote de café –me señaló a la cara y sonrió.

-¿Qué? –repetí.

-Ven, acércate, te lo quitaré –acercó su mano a mi cara, y en menos de un segundo, sin siquiera pensarlo y sin saber porqué, acepté.

-Sí, gracias.

Pasó su pulgar derecho lentamente por la región de mi cara que estaba supuestamente sucia. Sentí cómo me quitaba el café con cuidado y, asombrado, observé cómo se llevaba el dedo a la boca y lo lamía.

-Rico –sonrió, y al darse cuenta de cómo sonaron sus palabras ambos nos sonrojamos.

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros, en el cuál se escuchaban de fondo todos los murmullos y la música que había en el local.

-Bien. Genial –dije intentando romper el silencio después de otro rato.

-¿El qué? –me miró a los ojos por primera vez desde lo del incidente del dedo y el café.

-Siento mi cara pegajosa ahora –hizo una mueca-. Por el café, ya sabes. Voy a lavarme, ya regreso.

Me levanté y el asintió bajando la mirada. Yo me apuré a llegar hasta el baño, y casi choco con una camarera que iba en camino a entregar un café.

Entré y me fijé en que estaba completamente vacío. No había gente hoy, y mucho menos a estas horas. Me acerqué a la barra de lavabos y me recargué ahí. Resoplé y abrí el grifo, dejando que el agua fluyera libremente. Tomé un poco entre mis manos y la salpiqué sobre mi roja cara.

Hice eso varias veces más y cerré la llave, pero me quedé ahí pensando en lugar de volver a la mesa. ¿Qué pasaba con Jasper? Peor, ¿qué pasaba conmigo? Lo del café fue extraño, probablemente debí hacer preguntado "¿dónde?" y limpiarlo yo mismo. Pero algo en mi interior me dijo que debía decirle que sí a Jasper. Y luego, ¿qué fue ese electroshock que me recorrió la cara cuando él me tocó? Esto sonaba bastante extraño, mucho.

-¿Ed? –de repente, escuché detrás de mí la voz de Jasper llamándome.

-Estoy aquí, Jazz. ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… no volvías, así que decidí venir a ver qué ocurría –medio sonrió.

-Oh. Lo siento, no pensé que hubiera tardado tanto. Gracias igual, por venir.

Hubo más momentos de silencio incómodo, con nosotros intentando rehuir la mirada del otro. Pensé que este cuarto estaba lo suficientemente cerrado y apartado, ya que los ruidos del exterior no llegaban hasta aquí. Intenté desesperadamente encontrar un tema de conversación para nosotros, pero no contaba con que fue el turno de Jasper para romper la quietud.

-¿Sabes? Estuve pensando, y…

Dudó en la última palabra. Me miró a los ojos y algo se encendió en mi cabeza, como un interruptor, algo como lo que había sentido cuando Jasper puso su mano en mi cara. Sin saber que hacía, rápidamente halé de su chamarra con ambas manos, dejándolo muy cerca de mí.

-¿Sí? –hablé entrecortadamente.

El abrió los ojos como platos, pero antes de que yo mismo me diera cuenta, el también me sujetó por las solapas del abrigo, y acercó nuestros cuerpos rápidamente hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron y chocaron violentamente.

Ninguno de los dos hizo intento de separarse, no sabría decir si por el shock que causo el repentino beso o por el hecho de que a ambos nos estaba gustando. Por lo menos a mí, maldita sea, me ocurría lo segundo. Por el contrario, Jasper soltó mi abrigo y llevó sus manos a mi cabello, lo que me hizo pensar que al también le ocurría la segunda opción. Yo hice lo mismo, y nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente juntos. Nos separamos, pero nuestras frentes quedaron unidas.

-¿Quieres saber qué me ocurría hace rato? –me preguntó con el habla entrecortada.

-¿Qué? –le respondí de igual forma.

-Esto.

Pronunciando esa última palabra, volvió a estampar sus labios contra los míos. En este momento olvidé todo. Mi último pensamiento fue que debía pedirle que me explicara su "esto". Olvidé el hecho de que estábamos en un lugar público, o el hecho de que había una enojada Bella esperándome en casa para echarme un sermón. Sólo me importaba este momento.

Poco a poco, y sin saber bien cómo, se deshizo de mi abrigo, al que le siguió mi camisa, los cuales terminaron en el piso. Delineó con su dedo índice las líneas de mi pecho, arrancándome un involuntario gemido, con su vista siempre fija en mí.

Justo cuando creí que jamás podría recuperar el habla, él volvió a besarme, y cuando me soltó para seguir su húmedo camino hacia mi cuello, encontré mi recientemente perdida voz.

-J… Jasper… -le dije, y solté un gemino antes de poder contenerme y volver a hablar, dado a que cambió uno de sus frecuentes besos por una poderosa succión.

-¿Hmm? –contestó despreocupado.

-Jasper –le dije esta vez un poco más decidido, aunque no fue mucho, la verdad-.  
Tenemos que… Tenemos que parar, Jasper.

Me miró con la ceja arqueada.

-Dame una buena razón –me dijo acercando sus labios a mi oreja y mordiendo el lóbulo de esta-. Está claro que tú podrás querer todo, menos parar.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, volvió a jalarme y me besó más fervientemente. Aunque, en verdad, no hubiera sabido que responder. El tenía razón, el sabía que yo no hubiera querido parar. Él lo sabía, y me percaté de ello por la sonrisa que sentí formarse en sus labios apretados contra los míos.

Lentamente y sin saber bien lo que hacía, bajé el cierre de su chamarra y me deshice de ella. A esta le siguió la camisa, que cayó al piso con un crujido. Lo increíble era como nadie había venido a interrumpir. Aunque no era que me importase… Era solo una mera formalidad.

Me devolvió a mis pensamientos cuando su frío dedo, que había ido recorriendo caminos a todo lo largo de mi pecho y torso, llegó al borde de mi pantalón y tiró suave pero firmemente de él.

-Wow –exclamó de repente.

Volteé a ver hacia donde su mano estaba, y me percaté de exactamente lo mismo que había visto él. A estas alturas, supongo que no debería habernos extrañado el hecho de que había un gran problema asomado por mi pantalón.

Una sonrisa muy sexy apareció en sus labios y se acercó aún más hacia mí.

Cuando iba a preguntarle que estaba haciendo, tomó los bordes laterales del pantalón y lo deslizó decidida y rápidamente hacia abajo. Se me quedó viendo por largo rato, hasta que las ansias me ganaron. Recordé una de las frases que había dicho hacía un rato y cité.

-No muerde –reí impaciente.

-No, él no –susurró, luego me miró a los ojos, sonrió de nuevo y elevó el tono de  
voz-. Pero yo sí.

Me congelé al instante. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Sin esperar mucho, fue bajando lentamente hasta morder levemente mi torso, haciéndome soltar un gemido involuntario. Bajó de mi torso a mi cadera, dejando un reguero de besos húmedos que amenazaban con hacerme perder mi poco  
autocontrol durante todo el trayecto.

No lo hará, no lo hará, no lo hará –pensé con los ojos cerrados.

De repente paró. Abrí los ojos confundido, sólo para encontrarlo mirándome fijamente, a la altura de mi cara.

-¿Qué? –alcancé a preguntar.

Volvió a mirarme de pies a cabeza y sonrió.

-Me toca a mí –espetó.

Con señas me indicó que mirara hacia abajo. Y vaya, ahí estaba. Otro gran problema se apreciaba en su pantalón. Fue mi turno de sorprenderme.

-Wow –fue lo único que atiné a decir.

-Sí, ah… molesta un poco .¿Me ayudas o tengo que hacerlo yo? –en todo este tiempo no había dejado de sonreír.

Asentí lentamente, no muy seguro de que hacer a continuación. El debió notar mi indecisión, porque tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las guió hasta el botón de su pantalón. Con un rápido movimiento, el botón se abrió.

Gracias al hecho de que el pantalón no tenía más agarre, se deslizó por sus piernas sin mayor complicación.

-Bien, ahora sí –se volvió a acercar después de sacarse el pantalón por completo y me besó.

-Espera –logré decir.

-¿Qué?

Volteé a ver hacia todas partes, hasta que encontré lo que buscaba.

-Ven –mandé de una patada la ropa que nos habíamos quitado hacia el interior de un cubículo abierto, y después lo jalé a él dentro del mismo. Ya adentro, lo besé yo. Volví a sentir sus manos tirar de mi cabello mientras yo intentaba pensar con claridad. No tenía suficiente lucidez mental como para saber en dónde me encontraba o cosas por el estilo. Sólo sabía algo.

Estaba besando a Jasper Withlock. Y se sentía condenadamente bien.

Su boca tenía un extraño sabor a café y chocolate mezclados. ¿Cuándo había comido chocolate? Igual, no importaba. Sabía bastante bien. Recordé una vez cuando era chico. La abuela nos había dicho a Emmett y a mí que el chocolate era bueno con moderación. Sí, claro, ¿Y quién demonios quiere comer chocolate con moderación? Y encontré otro problema. ¿Qué se supone que pensaría Emmett?

Sinceramente, no importaba. Ya me las arreglaría después. Él era mi hermano, sabía con seguridad que tarde o temprano me perdonaría.

Sin esperar más, me pegó contra la pared del cubículo nuevamente. Estaba seguro de que estaría bastante frío, pero gracias a la temperatura que tenía mi cuerpo ni siquiera lo sentí. Volvió a besarme con furia y después bajó sus besos hasta llegar por segunda vez a mi cadera, alternando en el camino los besos con algunas mordidas suaves y succiones impetuosas.

Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, abrió la boca y la inclinó hasta un costado de mi cuerpo. Tomó entre los dientes una tira del borde de mis bóxers y los deslizó con cuidado hacia abajo, dejándolos a la altura de mis rodillas.

A partir de ahí, puedo jurar que sentí nublarse mi vista ante tal placer.

-OMG OMG OMG, ¡Es Edward Cullen!

Un grito de chica alterada captó mi atención y me regresó a la realidad. Salí de mi ensoñación y no fue precisamente poca mi sorpresa al ver a un pequeño grupo de chicas saltando de emoción e hiperventilando cerca de mi mesa. Iba a saludar, tal vez sonreír y decir "hola", pero recordé mi reciente flashback. Miré discretamente hacia mi pantalón y pude distinguir el gran problema permaneciendo allí, como burlándose de mí. _Es estúpido que una parte de tu cuerpo se burle de ti._

Con cuidado, me deshice de mi abrigo y lo puso sobre mi regazo, cuidando no quedar al descubierto.

-Hola –dije y di el segundo sorbo a la taza.

Todo el grupito gritó como desquiciado y vi como comenzaban a discutir en susurros. Después de unos momentos y un empujón, se acercó a la mesa una de las chicas.

-M… ¿Me das tú autógrafo? –me tendió un bolígrafo y una libreta.

-Eh… claro –con tal de que se vaya pronto…

Firmé la libreta y se la regresé. Ella volvió a gritar y regresó con su grupo. Todos salieron de la cafetería después.

Corrí un poco la tela del abrigo. Aún estaba ahí, el "problema". Volví a poner la tela en su lugar, e intenté hacer tiempo pensando y terminando el café.

Cuando consideré que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo, me tomé el resto del café de rápidamente. Mi 'problema' había bajado por fin.

Iba a levantarme, pagar e irme, pero caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba. No podía regresar a mi casa. Bella estaba enojada. Y si volvía, seguro que después de una estúpida y desgastante pelea, acabaríamos donde siempre: en la cama.

¿Y a dónde iría? A un hotel no, claro estaba.

Estaba divagando sobre a donde ir, cuando sentí que mi mano rodeaba algo fuertemente. Observé el trozo de servilleta que estaba sostenido entre mis dedos. Lo extendí y leí lo que había escrito hacía poco. El número de Jasper estaba escrito en ella.

Me había prometido que lo iba a llamar. Pero iba a hacer algo mejor. No creo que le importara.

Salí del café después de pagar la cuenta, y dejé que mis pies me dirigieran por el camino que conocía más que bien hacia el lugar al que había ido tantas veces que no podía contarlas.

-Ya voy –lo escuché gritar desde adentro de la casa después de que hube tocado el timbre tres veces.

-Hola –le dije sonriente cuando abrió la puerta. Él parecía sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –me preguntó confundido pero sonriendo.

-Eh…

-No me digas –rodó los ojos-. ¿Pelea con Bella?

Asentí.

-Síp.

-Bueno… ok.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, él meciéndose en las puntas de sus pies; hasta que no aguanté más. Lo tomé por los hombros y lo pegué a mí. Lo besé con fuerza y él no tardó en corresponderme. Sus manos viajaron a mi cabello mientras las mías se situaban en su espalda.

-Yo también te extrañé –me dijo una vez que nos separamos.

-Sí, yo… -iba a contestarle cuando noté… lo noté a él. Abajo traía sólo bóxers-. ¿Siempre andas medio desnudo por tu casa?

Se fijó en lo que decía y sonrió provocadoramente.

-Sólo te estaba ahorrando trabajo.

Sonrió de nuevo antes de besarme. Entramos a la casa y cerré la puerta con el pie tras nosotros antes de recargarlo contra una pared. Digo, mis manos estarían ocupadas esta noche, ¿no?

Tudududu…(8) Siento si se quedaron con las ganas, pero yo creo que los Slash deben estar basados en el amor y no sólo en el sexo, pero well…

Este fue nuestro primer Slash de Alice y mío! :D Originalmente es un Frerard Wayero xD Para entenderle piensen en los Cullen como MCR… Edward = Gerard, Jasper = Frank, Emmett = Mikey, el resto los dejo a su consideración xD y Bella = LynZ (No me gusta ofenderme, pero era necesario para lograr este slash. Viva el Frerard, muerte a la perra! XD) El original se los dejo acá:

http:// iwantmyownvampire . / art/ Untitled- Frerard- Slash- 153109348

Bueno… espero les guste :B Pronto vendrá un Femslash y otro Slash Edward/??? (no les diré, bwahaha…)

Love u guys and girls xD See u ")

**~ 'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends… ****(8) ~**


End file.
